Romulu and Remu
The divided city formerly known as Eurom now consists of two halves, Romulu and Remu. These halves are named after the two feuding families which took control after the great cataclysm. The Days of Glory The days of glory for the Euroi begins with the subduing of the surrounding tribes and the settling of the region. The Euroi mastery of iron made their weaponry superior to the stone axes and wooden spears of the barbarians. As the Euroi culture flourished so did their ambitions and their sphere of influense grew. Partly due to military conquest but also through cultural assimilation. The later often occured on a voluntary basis as the tribal cultures of the region provided little safety and almost no social progression. Cataclysm and Aftermath Industry and Mining The new entities of Romolu and Remu inherited Euroms rich legacy of mining and craftmanship. No blade are made of finer steel, their machines of war are unparalleled on the battlefield and their cannons bring death and devastation to all who pose a threat to their domains. To be a miner is dangerous business as the tunnels underneath the cities are filled with grave threats. Blind Wyverns, bizarre mixtures between bat and beasts lurk about and the very nature of the tunnel can be lethal as the supporting structures are prone to collapse. Many couragous miners have meet their end trapped inside the bowels of the underground. To combat the darkness of the tunnels and to avoid the use of torches, as these would lit the flammable gases which are released upon mining, the Euroi have tamed a certain kind of moth. This moth produces a vibrant gloow which guides the miners through the tunnels. The silk which the larvae of the moths make their cocoons of may also be harvested. This silk do also have the illuminating qualities of the adult moths and can be tailored into delicate garments. Besides iron, other minerals are mined from beneath the city. Silver and the mysterious mineral Akatium can also be found in the rich mineral veins of the tunnels. Akatium can be refined and combined with steel to make the extremely tough and resilient Akalion alloy. Due to the constant exposure of minerals the denizens of Romulu and Remu can be easily recongnised by outsiders due to their greyish tint of their skin. Another side effect is the health issues with soot-filled lungs and cancer caused by emissions. Miners are to expect a shorter life than other citizens. Architecture Euroi architecture resembling replicas of the days of glory continue to dominate the panorama of the divided city. In the traditional way of Euroi most structures are made of wrought iron constructed to withstand long sieges and to deter would-be invaders. Even though the exterior of these buildings are made of metal the interior however is often made out of wood, clay and other "soft" materials. Xanathuans view Euroi architecture as vile and lacking the artistic refinement and baraque easthetics of the city of many-colours. The Euroi favor a spartan view on life and this is also reflected in their way of living. A famous Euroi saying is as follows "Ornament is crime." Category:City Category:Location Category:Geography